Driving me crazy
by starletscarlet24
Summary: After the Platinum Music Awards everyone had gone to celebrate with Tori and congratulate her on the performance, even Beck. Jade stood up took one last good look at the arena and headed towards the parking lot. To her surprise she saw a deep in thought Beck Oliver. EVENTS AFTER TORI GOES PLATINUM. BADE!
1. Chapter 1

Driving me crazy

Jade pov

After the Platinum Music Awards everyone had gone to celebrate with Tori and congratulate her on the performance, even Beck. Jade on the other hand was now sitting in the crowd of the empty boomerang arena thinking about the events that occurred these past 24 hours. She felt defeated but strangely at peace with everything. She accepted the fact that she was no longer becks love and muse, she accepted that she had come second place to tori once again but oddly enough she didn't feel any pain. She didn't feel the same pain she felt when she saw beck try to kiss tori, and she didn't feel the gut wrenching feeling of betrayal when the person she once gave her heart to badmouthed her to her worst frenemie. Her whole body was just numb and for the first time in her life jade wasn't happy, sad or angry. She was broken.

Jade never thought that a fluffy haired moron could ever do this to her. She had always been caution about whom she would let see past her vicious personality and gothic exterior. It turns out she hadn't been careful enough. She hated the person she had become. She was now weak and venerable, words that doesn't fit in the same sentences with "Jade West". She hated beck too. She hated the way he made her feel, like she always had to seek his approval. The worst part of it all is even though he had been nothing but a condescending jerk to her these past few months, there is no doubt in her mind that if he came up to her right this second, and stared at her with his warm brown eyes with such longing and passion, that her legs would turn to jelly and her body and brain would become two different things. Just one touch and he would have total control over her.

Jade shook those thoughts out of her head. She stood up took one last good look at the arena and headed towards the parking lot. Her awkward heals clacking with each step she took were magnified by the echoes of the empty parking lot. Her head was down until she reached her car where there to her surprise she saw a deep in thought Beck Oliver.

He was leaned up against her car but not in a cool, calm and collected look he rocked most of the time but rather a unsettling dare she say frustrated look? He ran his hand though his hair that was usually lush, fluffy and always fell into place. This time it was all messed up, his white clean button up was slightly opened, his tie was undone and his jacket was on the roof of her car.

He didn't even seem to notice her there until she stepped a bit closer. He snapped out of his thoughts immediately and met her eyes. Both of them held their breaths unsure what to say until jade broke it.

"I thought you guys all went to Nozu to celebrate with Tori" she exclaimed trying to make it sound casual.

Beck was now in an upright position and looking around the parking lot with a strangely calm look on his face.

"I guess i just had a lot on my mind" he said in a low voice. "Plus i didn't really feel like sushi. Last time i went Mrs Lee asked me if she could pet my hair because i looked liked a pretty pony" he laughed

Jade broke out into a slight laugh, her eyes fixated on the ground but when she looked up she met his eyes staring at her the way she hated. With longing and what looked to be confusing.

"It was really nice, what you did for Tori tonight but i just don't get it." " This was your chance... and you hate Tori! Why would you give your place up for someone you've hates since the get go. Beck exclaimed with a slight tremble in his voice.

There eye contact was intense but then jade broke it with a slight smirk on her face.

"I'm not about to become runner up to Tori Vega. This was her night I was just chosen because she stepped down.

Jade tried her best not to break down at that very moment. Her voice sounded venerable and unlike her so she straightened up her posture and fiercely said.

"And I don't know why you're asking this question, you out of all people should know I'm 'Jade West', Jade said lifting her hands up to emphasize her name. " I may be a lot of things but I am NOT second choice." Her voice got intense and loud towards the end.

"Plus I couldn't do that to a friend... Or even to Vega". Jade's voice was on the verge of breaking.

Beck looked at her dumbfounded and then something in Beck's personality changed and he just started laughing.

"Damn it Jade! You make this so difficult!" he practically yelled.

"I really don't know what your talking about" Jade said in a much more confident tone.

He stepped close to her and gently leaned his forehead to hers. So tempted to kiss her and be as close as her as possible.

Just as he was inches away from her plump red lips. Jade pushed him away.

"What do you think your doing?!" she brutally yelled.

"Five seconds ago you were trying to kiss VEGA and now that she rejected you, you come running back to me thinking you can get away with leading me on all these years!"

Beck was baffled "Wait how did you know abou-" Beck started.

"Next time you might want to turn the camera off before you try kissing her", she cut in.

He then softly yet firmly whispered "You're driving me crazy"

This made jade snap out of his trance and stare at him with her big blue eyes like she could believe what he was saying.

'I'm driving you crazy"?! "What about you! You pretend to be this cool laid back guy who doesn't care about anything when really you're just afraid"-

Beck cut jade off and yelled

'And you pretend to be this vindictive bitch who has no emotions towards anyone".

A pregnant pause fills the parking lot. Beck takes this moments to analyze Jade's usually flawless porcelain skin that now has slight dark circles under the eyes probably from long sleepless nights much like himself ... He takes a low breath and almost whispers.

"Which is exactly why you're driving me crazy. When you pull stunts like this... It confuses the shit out of me…! Just when I think you're not capable of caring about anyone but yourself. You always manage to leave me speechless…which is why I'm so madly in love with you Jade West… and probably the reason why I cant get over you.

Hope you enjoyed that! Found this from a long time ago and recently felt inspired to start writing again. If you enjoyed that please review and tell me if you guys would like CHAPTER 2…..


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE. THE MORE COMMENTS THE FASTER CHAPTER 3 WILL BE OUT. Leave in the comments about If you want to see this play out all through tori fixes jade and jade for if you want this to be a 3 chapter

There was silence, for what felt like the longest time. The drop of a pin would sound like a volcano finally erupting after being dormant for 100 years. Jade couldn't believe the words that had just escaped Beck Oliver's mouth. They were just staring at each other, with the same intense look of anger, confusion, and longing. Beck's heavy breathes were a clear sign he hadn't intended on saying those words tonight, well not to her at least, Jade thought. Her eyes glistened as her tears made it look like someone painted over them with a clear lacquer. Why was it he was the only one that could bring Jade to the verge of tears?

With the last strength she had in her exhausted body she managed to fight off the waterworks and barely even whisper, "What are you doing?".

"What do you mean?" Beck matched her tone as the tension between them managed to somehow get thicker even after words has been exchanged.

" Don't FUCKING tell me you love me, THAT'S BULLSHIT! Where the fuck was that love when you left me standing outside that door at OH WHAT A COINCIDENCE, Tori Vega's house. Remember her? The same girl literally six hours ago you had no problem badmouthing me to. SO THAT WHAT? She would finally give up her goodies that you've been pining over all these years, Oh two to be exact. You did all of that just for her to turn you down and FOR HER TO TELL YOU that she can't do that to a girl she's a barely even friend with. All this time I thought Vega was the problem, but no, it was us, it YOU AND ME, this whole dynamic! That was the problem. Aren't you done already? Stop doing this to me if you care at all. Don't fucking tell me you love me, GOD! Just be honest, you never have."

There it was all the thoughts that have been bubbling in her puzzled mind erupting in one fury filled love letter directly mailed to Beck Oliver.


End file.
